wowwikifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Krwawe elfy (grywalna)
) Rycerz Śmierci ( ) Wojownik ( ) Mnich ( ) Łowca Demonów ( ) |Języki = Thalassiański Orczy |Przynależność = Horda Silvermoon |Obszar startowy = Wyspa Sunstriderów |Kraina ojczysta = Lasy Nieustającej Pieśni |Stolica = Silvermoon |Lider = Lor'themar Theron |Znani przedstawiciele = Wielki Magister Rommath Arcymag Aethas Sunreaver Lady Liadrin Koltira Deathweaver |Wierzchowiec rasowy = Sokoli Biegacz }} :Artykuł ten dotyczy grywalnej rasy krwawych elfów. By znaleźć ogólne informacje na temat krwawych elfów, zobacz hasło Blood Elf. Krwawe elfy z Silvermoon rozpoczynają przygodę w Lasach Nieustającej Pieśni, północnej części Quel'Thalas. Dalej na południe leżą Ziemie Duchów, obszar dla poziomów 10-20. Według WoW Census krwawe elfy są obecnie najczęściej grywalną rasą Hordy. 'Tło' Dawno temu wygnane wysokie elfy przybiły do brzegów Lordaeron. Rozpoczęły one budować swój nowy dom i po wielu bitwach z trollami założyli królestwo Quel'Thalas. Dzięki fiolce świętej wody skradzionej z pierwszej Studni Wieczności, wysokie elfy stworzyły źródło mistycznej energii na przecięciu linii mocy q Quel Thalas. Fontannę tą nazwali Słoneczną Studnią. Jej tajemne energie wzmacniały wysokich elfów i krótko po tym wzniesiono wspaniałe miasto Silvermoon. Chronione przez magiczną barierę wysokie elfy cieszyły się pokojem przez niemal cztery tysiące lat, jednak pokój nie miał trwać wiecznie. Trolle z plemienia Amani zebrały gigantyczną armię i najechały królestwo elfów. Okrutnie zdziesiątkowane wysokie elfy szybko ukuły sojusz z nacją ludzi z Arathoru. Elfy nauczyły małą grupkę ludzi, jak posługiwać się magią. W zamian ludzie pomogli elfom zniszczyć podstawę potęgi trolli. W następnych latach wysokie elfy powróciły do pokojowej egzystencji i swych badań, jednak podczas Trzeciej Wojny diaboliczny książę Arthas Menethil przyprowadził na ich próg po raz kolejny wojnę. Arthas potrzebował mocy Słonecznej Studni by wskrzesić nekromantę Kel'Thuzada i przemienić go w lisza. Najechał on Quel'Thalas i wybił większość populacji. Na samym końcu pozbawił życia króla Anasteriana Sunstridera. Szybko okazało się, że wysokie elfy stały się uzależnione od tajemnych energii Słonecznej Studni. Teraz, gdy źródło ich mocy zniknęło, pozostałe przy życiu wysokie elfy pogrążyły się w chorobach i apatii. Książę Kael'thas, ostatni z królewskiego rodu, powrócił z nauk w Dalaranie, by zobaczyć, że Quel'Thalas leży w ruinach. Pałając rządzą zemsty, zebrał on ocalałych i przemianował na krwawych elfów. Spośród nich wybrał grupę najsilniejszych wojowników i przyłączył się do kampanii przeciwko Pladze. Z powodu ludzkich błędów, Kael'thas był zmuszony przyjąć pomoc Lady Vashj i jej jaszczurzych nag. Gdy ludzie odkryli, że krwawe elfy współpracują z nagami, Kael'thas i inni zostali uwięzieni i skazani na śmierć. Lady Vashj szybko ich uwolniła, prowadząc przez portal na zniszczone pustkowia Outland. Tam elfy spotkały osobę, która mogła położyć kres ich głodowi magii: renegackiego demona, Illidana Stormrage. Pewny, że krwawe elfy zginą bez pomocy Illidana, Kael'thas zgodził się służyć Zdrajcy. Jeden poseł, Rommath został wysłany z powrotem do Azeroth z wieściami o nadziei dla krwawych elfów pozostałych w Quel'Thalas: że pewnego dnia Kael'thas powróci i poprowadzi swój lud do raju. Rommath poczynił wielkie postępy w nauczaniu krwawych elfów zaawansowanych technik manipulowania tajemnymi energiami. Z nowym celem, krwawe elfy odbudowały miasto Silvermoon, dzięki ich nowym energiom. Wzmocnieni przez obietnicę powrotu Kael'thasa, mieszkańcy Quel'Thalas obecnie skupiają się na odbudowaniu swej potęgi i w pocie czoła kują ścieżkę do niepewnej przyszłości. 'Wierzchowce' thumb|Dwa epickie [[Hawkstrider|Sokole Biegacze]] Rasowym wierzchowcem krwawych elfów jest Sokoli Biegacz, jednak pierwsze informacje na temat ich wierzchowców donosiły o stworzeniu zwanym "bazyliszkiem". Paladyni krwawych elfów (Krwawi Rycerze) dosiadają ciemniejszej wersji rumaka szturmowego, który jest czarny z brązowo-czerwoną zbroją. Krwawe elfy posługują się językiem thalassiańskim i orczym i mogą wybierać spośród klas łowcy, kapłana, czarnoksiężnika, łotrzyka, maga, paladyna i rycerza śmierci. W następnym dodatku, World of Warcraft: Cataclysm, krwawe elfy będą mogły również zostać wojownikami. 'Przywództwo w Quel'Thalas' * Lor'themar Theron '- Lord Regent Quel'Thalas; przywódca krwawych elfów z Azeroth po zdradzie księcia Kael'thasa. * 'Wielki Mistrz Rommath - przywódca wszystkich czarodziejów krwawych elfów w Azeroth, dawny sługa Kael'thasa. * Halduron Brightwing - Generał Komandosów z Silvermoon, dowódca militarny krwawych elfów w Azeroth, przywódca Obieżyświatów (organizacji komandosów krwawych elfów) 'Umiejętności rasowe' thumb|[[Mana Tap|Stukot Many]] Tajemny Strumień :Aktywowany ucisza wszystkich wrogów w promieniu 8 jardów na 2 sekundy. Dodatkowo regeneruje 6% many. Jeśli grasz rycerzem śmierci lub łotrzykiem, umiejętność regeneruje 15 punktów mocy runicznej/energii. Tajemna Wrażliwość :10-punktowy bonus do Zaklinania (warto zauważyć, że zwiększa to o 10 dostępność następnych poziomów zaklinania) Odporność na magię :Zmniejsza szansę otrzymania ciosów od magii o 2% (według danych na Patch 3.0.2) 'Powody umiejętności rasowych' Elfy od wieków praktykowały magię, a magia tajemna jest centrum ich kultury dzięki Słonecznej Studni. Z tego powodu wykształciły one naturalną Tajemną Wrażliwość jako efekt ciągłej obecności magii studni, czyniąc krwawe elfy naturalnie uzdolnionymi w tajemnych sztukach, takich jak zaklinanie. Ciągłe wystawienie elfów na działanie magii wyrobiło w nich naturalną obronę przeciwko wielu rodzajom magicznej manipulacji, dając im naturalną Magiczną Odporność. Tajemny Strumień pochodzi z naturalnej manipulacji tajemnymi energiami Słonecznej Studni i pozwala wyzwolić magię, która jest w nich od urodzenia. Wygląd Mężczyźni tej rasy są wysocy i szczupli (przewyższają ludzi) i charakteryzują się gibką, atletyczną muskulaturą, przez co wydają się być chudzi w porównaniu do większych ras, takich jak orkowie. Kobiety są nieco niższe, mniej więcej wzrostu ludzkich kobiet i mają szczupłą, delikatną budowę. Mają one różny kolor włosów, od czarnego jak węgiel do niemal białego, a spektrum kolorów skóry rozciąga się od bladego przez ogorzały po rumiany. Krwawe elfy mają bardzo długie i chude uszy, jednak ich uszy różnią się znacznie od uszu nocnych elfów. Uszy krwawych elfów sterczą do góry, podczas gdy uszy nocnych elfów są skierowane do tyłu. Krwawe elfy mają również bardzo rozbudowane brwi, które wystają daleko poza owal twarzy jak kocie wąsy. Zarówno mężczyźni, jak i kobiety przeważnie są określani jako wyjątkowo piękni, z delikatnymi, wyrafinowanymi cechami urody; mężczyźni czasami noszą zarost na twarzy w postaci koziej bródki. Ich oczy błyszczą na zielono z powodu wpływu spaczonych energii, ku którym się zwrócili po zniszczeniu Słonecznej Studni. 'Klasy' thumb|[[Paladin|Paladynka krwawych elfów]] Krwawe elfy mogą wybierać spośród następujących klas: * Łowca * Mag * Czarnoksiężnik * Łotrzyk * Kapłan * Paladyn (Krwawy Rycerz) * Rycerz Śmierci * Wojownik * [[Łowca Demonów|'Łowca Demonów']] 'Atrybuty początkowe' Kategoria:Rasy Kategoria:Elfy Kategoria:Warcraft III Kategoria:World of Warcraft